Adorable Experience
by xNogitsune
Summary: After being seperated because of Chris' fear of his feelings for Piers, they see each other again in an for them uncommon situation. Piers wants to show Chris the beauty of love between two men and Chris is finally ready to reveal his true feelings for Piers. Some kind of NivanField with a bit lemon.


ADORABLE EXPERIENCE

There he stood. In front of his captain, completely wet. He ran as fast as he could to catch up to Chris.

"What are you-"  
"Don't come any closer, Piers!"

Chris was attacked by a dangerous B.O.W., which also poisoned him. He was about to end it once and for all, but Piers didn't allow that. So he came closer to him very fast and struck the knife out of his hand. The Lieutenant hugged his captain at once and told him, that there has to be another way.

"Don't!"

In this moment, Piers wasn't able to hide his feelings for Chris anymore.

»You damn idiot! How could you scare me like that!?"

"Piers ..."  
"I've developed so many feelings for you, Captain. You became the most important person to me in my life, so don't you dare leave me alone!"

And then, _the_ words came over Piers' lips. So he placed his hand gently on Chris' cheek and whispered the three words.

"I love you, Chris!"

...

**PoV - Piers**

Since then, two weeks had passed and it seemed that Chris blocked every possible contact to me.

"He didn't even gave me an answer. He was just sitting there. Surprised, almost shocked.", I whispered sitting on my bed. I watched out of the window.

"Tell me, Chris ... what am I for you?"

I pulled up my legs and put my arms around them when suddenly the phone was ringing. I was promptly terrified.

...

It was ringing for about two minutes already, and it seemed to go on forever when I wouldn't pick up the phone. So I decided to stand up and go to the phone in the living room. First I sat down next to that annoying device. And when I picked it up I couldn't believe whose voice I was suddenly listening to.

"Piers!? We need to talk, immediately!", he said without delay. I was just listening to his stunning voice, not realizing, what he even said.

After a short break, he called my name a few times, till I noticed that he was talking about that we have to discuss something really important to him. _What can that be?, _I thought when he also said, that he would visit me right now.

"N-no, Chris, you-" *peep*

"Damn it!", he had already hung up the phone.

**Chris - PoV**

"PIERS! Are you even listening?", he didn't say anything, so I told him, that I would come and visit him at his flat and I hung up the phone.

_I love you, Chris!_

"I wasn't able to forget about these words.", I whispered.

Since he had told me, that he loves me, two weeks had passed and I prevented every contact to him. I didn't even know, why. _Maybe because I'm scared?_

It was already 10 pm, but I didn't really care about what time it was.

"Piers ... are you still feeling that way?", I kept up whispering with myself_. I have to find out!,_ I thought when I started the car.

**...**

It took about half an hour when Chris finally arrived at Piers' flat. First he kept sitting in his car, looking through the window where he recognized Piers sitting on a couch.

Chris noticed the lieutenant's worried expression.

**Piers - PoV**

Since Chris called me, my heart was rushing so heavy. And when someone rang the bell, it felt like my heart has stopped beating. My breathing was getting faster and faster. And when I stood in front of the door I was a little bit afraid of what awaits me.

At least I turned the doorknob just a bit when the door was pushed by Chris. I was almost knocked out.

"PIERS!", he shouted.

"Are you crazy? What was THAT!?", I asked him. But then I noticed a sad expression on his face.

"Chris ..."

...

I offered him to sit down on the couch in my living room and he even did. Then I sat down on the opposite.

I knew already what he wanted to discuss, but I asked him nonetheless.

**Chris - PoV**

_I have to ask him_, I thought.

"Piers ... is it true? Everything you told me?"  
"Yea ...", he answered while shivering. He seemed to be in a bad mood. So I asked him, if something was wrong. And he told me, that the last two weeks were the worst time in his whole life.

"Maybe it was such a panic reaction, but ... I do know one thing, Chris; I am carrying these feelings with me for a very long time. I haven't been able to tell you, because I was afraid of awkward consequences.", he told me. I was about to say something, but he interrupted me.

"Eventually ... you have blocked the contact.", he was smiling. Shaped with irony. And then he looked me in the eyes and I in his and suddenly I saw tears pouring down his face. So I whispered his name and I stood up and went over to him.

_It reached me, _I thought.

As I stood in front of him, I laid my hand on his cheek and wiped out all of the tears in his face. I came closer to him, more and more. And I whispered that he doesn't have to cry about anything. As I tried to tell him the reason, he had already pressed his lips on mine. I couldn't resist, I just had to answer with a profound kiss. So I closed my eyes and buried my hand in his hair.

_Actually.. these are my true feelings for him?_

Our tongues began playing together in harmony and I felt his breath inside my mouth.

**Piers - PoV**

He replied the kiss. At first, I couldn't believe it. But then I felt his breath wandering in my mouth.

_This passion .. this devotion_, I thought.

_In the end ... do you feel the same, Chris?_

While kissing, I stood up and laid my hands around his waist.

"Chris ...", I sighed into the kiss. Then I cut this intimate moment and again, I looked him in the eyes. This beauty made me shivering, more than before.

"Chris, I can't do this. Not as long as I don't know what you really feel for me.", I told him fearful. I was afraid of what he would answer.

"I see, you think too much, but the answer is obvious.", he drove his thumb over my lips.

"Sorry, that I kept you waiting for two weeks. I wasn't able to forget about the words, you said, when I was about to end my life.", he told me.

As I tried to say something, he cut me off by telling me, what I wanted to know so badly.

"The last two weeks ... you've been always on my mind and at least .. I have to thank you, Piers. Yea, I've finally realized, that I ... that I love you, too!", I didn't waste a second to kiss him promptly. Then we laid our foreheads together and I began smiling. I was so happy that I couldn't describe it in words, I was just crying out of happiness. And I told him one more time, that I love him more than anything.

"Piers .."  
"Chris .."

He gave me a gentle hug and I put my hands on his shoulders. I placed my head on his chest when suddenly a tear dropped on my face. I looked up to Chris quickly. He was crying, really crying. _About what?, _I thought. But then he explained himself.

"To be honest, I've never thought, that I would be able to feel love for an other man, but you showed me the opposite. Piers, you brought light into my life. You found me in the dark when I was at the deepest point of pitying myself.", he told me therefore. I kept smiling.

"I didn't know, that I have such an effect like that on you, Chris.", I wiped out all of his tears. I chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad, Captain."

None of us wanted to free himself from the embrace. And in general, neither he nor I wanted to be seperated from each other, but I wanted to take him on an adventure. I wanted to seduce him in a dream from which he would prefer not to wake up anymore. So I laid my hand gently on his cheek and I began kissing him softly again. And while we were kissing each other, I took off his jacket and threw it on the couch. I was lucky, that he stood with his back towards the bedroom, so I was able to lead him to this direction, while kissing.

When we got there, I threw him on the bed. He looked uncertain, but that didn't stop my plan. I crawled over him on the bed and undressed his upper body. I've been overwhelmed by this body. There was such a gorgeous tattoo on his chest and I stroke gently over it with my hand. He didn't seem to mind, what I was doing there. And it also appeared that the tattoo went over his shoulder blades, too.

I also noticed a wet spot on his neck.

"You're sweating?", I asked him. He rested his head aside.

"I... I'm a little bit nervous. I've never been in a situation like that. At least.. not with an other guy.", I liked him this way. So embarrassed and shy. My love for him was growing in this moment.

**Chris - PoV**

What was he doing with me?

I felt so uncertain and I also began sweating. It was the first time, I was in a situation like that with an other man. And he noticed my nervosity. He kissed the wet spot on my neck and he even swallowed.

"Delicious.", he noted. Then he came closer to my ear.

"Just let yourself drift, Chris. Don't be afraid, lean back and enjoy it. I assure you, it's also beautiful with another man.", he whispered.

He began kissing his way down on my upper body. My heart was beating faster and faster. My blood was pounding and also flowing into deeper regions of my body. As he arrived at my pants, he chuckled and laid his mouth on the bump.

"Piers ...", I sighed slightly.

"At least ... you really seem to enjoy it. And this part of you is soooo honest!", he said. Then he began opening the zipper of my trousers. I was a little bit afraid, so I grit my teeth together and closed my eyes. I was getting hotter and hotter and when he started licking along my arousal, I gasped lightly. When I was looking down at him, I saw him smiling and also kissing the tip of my thrill.

"Oh, Piers ...", I moaned. He came up back to me again and also kissed me.

"What's the matter, honey?", he asked. There was such a confident grin on his face, but I didn't mind that. Honestly, I loved that expression in his eyes and in general I **loved** this beautiful eyes. To look directly into them even turned me on, my feelings for him grew more and more and suddenly I realized that I couldn't hide that lust anymore. I wanted him, here and now.

I grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged **him **with his back on the bed.

"Wooow, Chr-", I laid my thumb on his lips, so that he couldn't say something anymore.

"Ssscht!", I told him, that it was my turn from now on.

"So lean back and enjoy... honey!"

I started opening the knobs on his shirt while kissing him softly. I undressed his upper body completely by also taking off his undershirt.

_So, what's next?, _I thought.

I decided to brush my hand across his chest, so I was able to feel him. But that wasn't enough. That didn't satisfy me in the slightest. I knew I wanted more than this. So I did it just like he was doing it before. I kissed my way down on his upper body till I was stopped by his pants.

"Keep going, Chris. Don't stop right now.", he said.

So I took a deep breath and kept going by undressing his trousers and also his shorts.

When I saw his thrill of joy, I had to swallow at first.

_Oh man!, _I thought.

"Don't be scared.", he sighed. When I heard him saying this, I went on driving along his dick with my lips. I also kissed the tip of his excitement, so he groaned loudly.

"Chris ...", he said when he suddenly was taking my hand and laying it on his cock.

**Piers - PoV**

Honestly, I needed that. I was waiting for a moment like this for a very long time. I wanted him to give me what I desired so badly. For me, he also was the only one who could bring happiness into my life.

As he began licking along my arousal, I sighed joyfully. I ran my fingers through his hair and I also began sweating.

_Chris_, I thought when I was shivering again. And when Chris took my thrill completely in his mouth, I couldn't resist a little yell. After that, I grit my teeth together and also looked down at him. I couldn't believe he never did that before. This man was blowing my dick like a pro.

"Oh, Chris ... keep ... going."

I closed my eyes, rested my head aside and enjoyed what Chris was doing there. Blowing and also rubbing my excitement was just a **very **good feeling. Especially when it was done by him.

While he was sucking my cock I reached for the lube on my bedside cupboard. He stopped promptly, so he asked me, what I was doing there.

"Can't you imagine?", I asked him. He noticed the lube in my hand.

"Piers ...", he was about to say more than my name but I interrupted him by swinging around his neck.

"C'mon, Chris...", I kissed him softly. "I ...", and I began painting a little bit of the cream on his dick. Also rubbing it.

"Piers ..."

"I want you inside me, Chris!", and suddenly he threw me back on the bed. His gaze changed at once. I was able to see the lust in his eyes. How it was growing.

"Chris, please ...", I whispered. "... be gentle.", I was getting hotter and hotter.

He hit my left leg over his shoulder and also began entering me slowly. He groaned, just like me, but mine was a bit louder. To be honest, it was my first time having sex. So it felt a bit more painful for me, even with the gel on his thrill. He penetrated into me further and further. And when he finally was completely inside me, he leaned over me to give me a soft kiss.

"I am inside you now, Piers. Was I gentle enough?", he smiled. I took a deep breathe, then I nodded.

"Yea, perfect. And now ...", now the time came for him, to make me feel his love in a different kind of way. "... now give me some pushes. Make me feel it, Chris. Our infinite love!", he noticed my serious expression. Furthermore he began reaching back and also penetrating me, but this time he was getting faster and faster. My body vibrated heavily and I was also shivering. I moaned much louder than before.

Chris gasped a lil' bit. My body felt completely wet, because I was sweating so much.

"Ah, Chris ... that's it ... hnng ...", now with his moves, he began also pumping my cock and I clawed my fingers into the bedcover.

He sighed my name and suddenly got harder and even more faster with his pushes. He also rubbed my dick while fucking me like a god.

This sense. This passion. This devotion.

I was able to feel all of this, specially his love for me. It was such a very good feeling. I was making a wonderful experience.

"Oh, Chris ... please ...", I narrowed my eyes and also yelled from time to time. He hadn't to ask me, if he was doing well, 'cause he was doing like a pro. I couldn't believe he never did this before. At least, not with an other man.

His pushes were reaching my feelings more and more. And soon ... I shouldn't be able to resist anymore, I was just about to reach my limits. But suddenly he stopped.

"Chris? Whats wrong?", I asked him. He removed his excitement out of me.

"Chr-"  
"Nothing, Piers! I'm just ...", but he looked a bit exhausted.

_No, he can't already ... or maybe yes?_

But in the end... "Argh.. Piers, I... I'm ... aaaah!" he really was cumming.

There was so much that landed on my body and Chris was panting heavily. I took some of his cum on my finger and licked it off with my tongue. I swallowed.

"Well, that was fast, although your cum tastes really good.", I chuckled lightly. He leaned over me one more time and kissed me. Then he was going down at my body and stopping at my waist.

"Chris, you-", he laid his finger on my lips, so I wasn't able to talk further. He was just licking along my arousal and also rubbing it again. I knew, he wanted to make me cum, too.

So he also began massaging my balls softly. That felt so good that I wasn't able to resist any longer. So I pushed him back a lil' bit and also stood up. I bent over Chris' face and rubbed my dick till I was cumming. "Hnng... Chr... Chris... aaah!" It was also landing in his mouth, so he swallowed immediately.

"Mmmm... tastes... good!"

Suddenly I felt much lighter and I let myself falling back on the bed again. I sighed heavily.

"Chris ...", and he cuddled up to me. Now I was able to look him in the eyes while telling him something.

"That ... was awesome.", he smiled and nodded.

"Chris ... are you gonna stay the night?"

"Of course! I won't ever leave you alone again, Piers. From now on ... I'll always be by your side.", he told me. I was tired, so my eyes closed and I was smiling, also whispering ...

"I've never been so happy."


End file.
